Dragon Hearts
by xXNovaCometteXx
Summary: Sonic, a royal blue hedgehog, is the greatest hunter in his village. But after a short battle with a corrupted dragon, along side with a dark hedgehog named Shadow, He faces that dangers to find out the legend of the Dragon Slayers. Will he be able to discover what happened? Is He really what he think he is? Sonamy, Shadaria, Silvaze, Taiream.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is my first time write here so don't critique me or throw flames. I don't own this characters, they belong to (c) Sega. The dragon names are from Google.

Please Review

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Legend of The Dragon Hearts.**

 _Long time ago, where human and Mobian kind were still around, there were mystical creatures living among them. They get along very well everywhere. But there were one kind of creature that is rare to see._

 _Dragons. Dragons are one of the most respectfully creatures of all. Sometimes, dragons became friends with human and mobian kind._

 _But it came a dark time when dragons were in danger. They began disappearing, one by one. But before all of them could disappear, the 8 dragon leaders reunited with human kind and mobian kind. Those dragon leaders are called Element Dragons, all 8 had same powers but had different elemental controls:_

 _1) Air_

 _2) Water_

 _3) Earth_

 _4) Fire_

 _5)_ Chaos

 _6) Lightning_

 _7) Flora_

 _8) Wild Life_

 _The Element Dragon gave gifts to 8 mobians, because the humans didn't want to face danger. They gave each on a cristalic heart with diferent colors: Light Blue for Air, Blue for Water, Green for Earth, Orange for Fire, Red for Chaos, Yellow for Lightning, Pink for Flora, and Peach for Wild Life._

 _With that being done, the dragon leaders named the vessels Dragon Slayers. Once the dragons were gone, corrupted dragons started to attack both mobians and humans..._

 _But what will happen in the near future?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sonic!" A voice shouted. A royal blue mobian hedgehog moaned very sleepy. "Sonic, wake up!" A two tailed yellow fox came in the room.

He sighed and groaned. "No choice then." He said and snapped his fingers making a loud boom.

"AH! What the freak Tails?!" Sonic sprung up from his bed.

"You promised to help Cream's Mom to water her plants." Tails said.

"Fine, fine, I'm up. Let me get dressed up." Sonic standed up as Tails left the room. Sonic putted some thorned blue pants, black boots, white shirt, black jacket and black fingerless gloves.

Once he was done, He took a bow and arrow and a blade. he heads outside to find infront of Tails.

"What's with the weapons?" Tails asked.

"I'm going hunting later. Who knows when the village needs food." Sonic chuckled.

"True." They both chuckled and headed to a wooden house where a young rabbit and her mother were watering the plants.

"Hey there, Mr. Sonic. Hi Tails." She said cutely.

"Hi Cream, Hi Mrs. Vanilla." They both said waving.

"Hi there kids. Thanks for coming to help me." Vanilla said.

"No problem Mrs. Vanilla, lets start." Sonic said. He touched the ground and pulled a big amount of water from it. Sonic made the water float it the air and watered the plants.

A few minutes later, he was done. "Thank you so much, Sonic." Vanilla said very thankful.

"No problem." Sonic nodded. "Well, I'm off hunting." He said and ran into the forest.

"I hope he doesn't bump into a goblin's nest." Cream said worried.

"With his speed, nothing can catch him." Tails said.

 _ **1 Hour Later.**_

Sonic had his bow prepared with an arrow. He was hidding in some bushes, aiming at a male deer. He closed one eye to have a perfect aim to hit. But when he was just about to hit, a strange roar was heard making Sonic miss the hit. The deer got spooked by the roar and ran away.

"What the heck was that?" Sonic asked himself. He ran in super speed to the direction he heard the wierd roar. When he got close, he saw a dark mobian hedgehog fighting a corrupted dragon using strange spears.

Sonic was shocked and prepared his bow and arrow... Closing his eye to aim, he hit the corrupted dragon on the neck.

"What the..." The dark hedgehog saw Sonic preparing for another hit.

"Don't just stand there! Keep fighting!" Sonic said and hitted again at the corrupted Dragon's neck.

"Chaos..." The dark hedgehog summoned a yellow spear with his hands. "...Spear!" He trowed the spear at the corrupted dragon's head, as it fell to the ground. A dark aura surrounded it then disappeared.

"Hey, Blue guy." The dark hedgehog walked up to Sonic. "Thanks for the help, but I could have handdle it myself." He said very mad.

"Listen, I heard the roar while I was huntting. It's not my fault that I wanted to help." Sonic began to argue. "Besides, If you were a Dragon Slayer like in the legends, you could have beat that beast by now."

"I am a Dragon Slayer!" Tha dark hedgehog snarled.

"Okay, if you say so." Sonic shrugged. "By the way, you look like you need a place to stay, what ever your name is.

"The name is Shadow, and I can live on my own." Shadow said.

"With those wounds? There are blood thirsty goblins around this areas. You sure you want to head deeper in the forest?" Sonic asked.

 _"He's right, I barely know this forest and there could be predetors around here..."_ Shadow thoughted and sighed. "Fine... But if you trick me, I'll kick you ass to the wild bears. Understand?" He said angrily.

"My village never tricks someone. And, call me Sonic please." Sonic said and showed the way to his village.

"Hmph, I rather call you Faker." Shadow huffed.

"Then I'll call you Faker." Sonic said.

They were to bussy arguing about the nickname, that they didn't notice that the dragon was watching them.

 _ **"Dragon Slayers. Thank you for saving me."**_ The dragon said silently and flew toward a huge cave somewhere in the mountains.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here's Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sonic and Shadow made it to the village, Tails ran to them scared.

"Sonic! We heard a loud roar! Are you okay?!" Tails asked very worried and scared.

"I'm okay. But not him." Sonic pointed at Shadow.

"Who's him?" Tails asked.

"The name's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm a Dragon Slayer." Shadow said holding his bloody left arm.

"Oh God. Let's take you to our healing shack." Tails said. He and Sonic took Shadow where Vanilla is.

Minutes later, Vanilla was done wrapping a bandage around Shadow's left arm. "There, that should stop the bleeding." She said.

Cream brought a cup of water.

"Thank you ma'am." Shadow thanked.

"So, are you telling me that you two were fighting a DRAGON!" Tails asked.

"A corrupted dragon." Shadow nodded. "You do know about the Legend, right?" He asked.

"Oh yes. I know about the Legend by heart." Vanilla said. "You three might want to sit down."

As they were said, Sonic, Cream and Tails sat down as Vanilla started to tell the legend. "Long time ago, mobian and human kind were friends with the mystical creatures here, including the rare dragons."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yes. But it came a dark time where dragons were disappearing, that's when curropted dragons came." Vanilla kept going. "The 8 dragon leaders were called Element Dragons, they gave 1 gift to each 8 mobians called Dragon Hearts."

"Dragon Hearts?" Sonic asked confused.

"The Dragon Hearts are cristalic cristals gifted to the 8 vessels." Shadow explained.

"Indeed. The vessels were called Dragon Hunters, to fight the corrupted dragons and free them from darkness." Vanilla said. "The Hearts had diferent elements: Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Chaos, Lightning, Flora, and Wild Life."

"Wait a minute, I have water powers." Sonic said.

"And I have lightning powers." Tails said.

"I know. My daughter has the power of wild life. Meaning..." Vanilla sighed a bit. "You are Dragon Slayers." She said.

"WHAT!?" Sonic, Tails, and Cream shouted in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

At night

Sonic couldn't believe that he was a Dragon Slayer, Vanilla told him that his mother was a Dragon Slayer herself before passing the Dragon Heart to Him.

He packed his bag with clothes, food, maps, clint stones for fire, binoculars, a journal and a pencil. He covered his muzzle with a brown neckerchief and silently headed out his house.

He didn't even took two steps when Tails showed up. "What are you doing?"

Sonic yelped in fright but Tails hushed him. "Tails? What are you doing here?" He pulled his neckerchief down.

"I'm coming with you. You didn't thought about going alone, did you?" Tails asked crossing his arms.

"Actually..." Sonic was cut off when Shadow appeared.

"We where going the both of us." He said holding a bag.

"You guys might need some help with creatures." Cream came with a bag.

"Cream? What are you doing here? Your mom will be worried sick." Tails said.

"She already knows. We're Dragon Slayers, and we need to work together." Cream said with confidence.

"You said it, Cream." Sonic gave her thumbs up.

"She's right, who knows how many curropted dragons are hidding." Shadow said very serious.

"True. We could need some weapons." Sonic said. "Lucky for me, I got my bow and arrows." He held his bow with arrows.

"I got my spears and gun." Shadow said.

"What about us? We don't have weapons." Tails said.

"Let's head into town. Maybe we can find some weapons there." Sonic said.

"We need to head there first." Tails said.

Soon. They were walking through a trail, they saw lots of creatures and fairies. A male deer walked up to Cream, she giggled when the deer sniffed her as she was petting him.

"I'm surprised that she can communicate with animals." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Cream has the power to communicate with creatures." Tails said. They kept on walking by the path, but then stumbled on a blob monster.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sonic got annoyed.

"How did a blob monster ended on this trail?" Tails asked.

"Let me ask him." Cream said and got a bit closer to the blob monster.

"Cream, careful. You don't know if that blob is dangerous." Shadow said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Shadow. I can speak blob." Cream said and cleared her throat. "Um... Bloob, bleep, blap blap, bloop blap, bloop?" She said weirdly.

"Bloop, bleep, bloob bloop, blooba blaboop." The blob monster said weirdly to Cream. The boys raised an eye brow.

"His name is Bloby, aperantly a snow phoenix pushed him here." Cream said.

"But, how did a snow phoenix pushed Bloby all the way down here?" Sonic asked confused.

"Blablab, bloop bloop, gloogloogloogloogloo, blap bleep?" Cream asked Bloby.

"Gloop, blap blat, ploop dlong dlab dleep." Bloby said to Cream.

"It looks like... the snow phoenix lives an the top of the snowy mountain while his village lives in the lower part of the mountain." Cream said.

"Blap blap, bleep blap bloob." Bloby said.

"The snow phoenix attacked the village and it pushed Bloby down the mountain." Cream said.

"Tell him that we will help him to get back to his village as soon we get some stuff from the town." Shadow said.

"Okay. Um... Bleep, bloob blab, blooba blooba bleep." Cream said to Bloby.

"Bloobee, bloobee bloobee." Bloby said and hidded in the forest.

"Cream? What did you told him?" Sonic asked.

"I told him to hide in the forest while we get some stuff from the village. Then I told him that we will help him once we're back." Cream said.

"Great, let's get a move on." Tails said as they kept on walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bloby belongs to rightful owner


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic, Tails, Cream and Shadow made it to the town. There were humans and mobians walking in diferent directions.

"Cream, stay close. Who knows what bad guy can kidnap you." Sonic said. Cream nodded and sticked closed to Tails.

They entered a wooden weapon shop where a rose pink and purple mobian cat was at the wooden desk. "Welcome to the town's weaponry shop. I'm Veronica, and I'll be attending you." She said.

"Uh, thanks Veronica. Can you show us some weapons for our friends here?" Sonic asked.

"How old are they?" Veronica asked.

"I'm 13" Tails said.

"And I'm 11" Cream said.

(Me: Forgot to mention that Tails and Cream are almost teenagers)

"For the two, I got a good weapon." Veronica said. She went to the left wall and picked a crossbow and two daggers. "A crossbow for you, and two daggers for you." She gave the crossbow to Tails and the daggers to Cream.

"Nice." Tails inspected the crossbow.

Cream felt a bit unsure about the weapon she had. "Is there a problem?" Veronica asked kindly.

"Well, I never used daggers before." Cream said nervous.

"Don't worry. Here's a healing potion if you hit the wrong target." Veronica gave her a belt with dagger pouches and a healing potion. "Just use one drop. It's enough to heal."

"Thank you, so much." Cream smiled and putted on the belt. She putted away her daggers and the potion.

"How much?" Shadow asked.

"10 silver coins and 5 gold coins." Veronica said.

"I got 5 gold coins." Sonic held 5 golden coins on his right hand.

"I got 10 silver coins." Shadow took 10 silver coins from his pocket.

They both gave the coins to Veronica as she bitted a gold coin and a silver coin to make sure it they were real. "Enjoy your new weapons. Anything else?" She asked.

"Well yeah. Where can we find a mountain guide?" Shadow asked.

Later

They were infront of a wooden building with a sign that says: 'Mountain Guide and Climbing Gear'.

"You sure this is the right place?" Sonic asked.

"I think so." Shadow shrugged. They headed inside and saw a grayish white hedgehog with five forelocks and four forelocks going down, He also had two long quills from the back of his head. He was sitting and a chair, writing something on a journal.

"Oh, hi there. Welcome to my store, My name is Silver. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, we need a guide to climb the snowy mountain." Shadow said.

"You guys must be crazy! That mountain has a village with dangerous blob monsters!" Silver shook his head.

"They're not dangerous!" Cream shouted.

"And how do you know?" Silver asked calmly.

"Because we promised a blob monster to help him get back home!" Cream said still mad.

"Wait, how did you manage to talk to a blob monster?" Silver asked a bit surprised.

"I can speak blob, I have the power to communicate with wild life, including mystical creatures and monsters." Cream said.

"We does it sound familiar with the Legend?" Silver said to himself.

"Because we're Dragon Slayers." Shadow said.

"Yeah right. Like I could fall for that." Silver chuckled. Sonic sighed in frustration.

"Water Snake!" Sonic made the water from the ground emerge in shape like a snake. It surrounded Silver to demonstrate.

"Twister!" Silver made the water snake vanish when wind surrounded him to get free. "Nice, I believe you now."

"What I can't believe is why the Air Dragon Slayer is here helplessly." Shadow said. Silver's eyes went wide.

"How do you know that?" Silver asked.

"It's easy. Every Dragon Slayer has an element symbol that identify us. I have the chaos symbol on my right shoulder." Shadow said.

"I have the water symbol on the right side of my chest." Sonic said.

"I have the lightning symbol on my back." Tails said.

"I got he wild life symbol on my left shoulder." Cream said.

"And noticing the left side of your chest, you have the symbol of the air element." Shadow pointed. Silver covered the symbol with his jacket.

"Fine, you got me. I'm an Air Dragon. Slayer." Silver admitted.

"Care to explain your story?" Sonic asked.

"..." Silver was silent for a second before starting his story. "My father was the Dragon Slayer of the Air. When my mother brought me to the world, my father passed me his Dragon Heart cristal. I ran away at age 12 when my parents were killed by a corrupted dragon. That is all I can say." Silver's ears went down in sadness.

"I'm, so sorry to hear that Mr. Silver." Cream said.

"It's okay." Silver shooked his head. "By the way, I haven't asked your names."

"I'm Sonic. This is Tails and Cream." Sonic said. "And Captain Serious here is Shadow."

"Call me that one more time and I'll beat you ass, Faker." Shadow snarled.

"I want to see you try, Faker." Sonic said. They both started to argue as Tails and Cream shooked their head.

"We apologise about them." They said.

"No worries." Silver shrugged. "You know, I could help you guys."

"WHAT?" Sonic and Shadow stopped arguing.

"I want to help on your journey." Silver said.

"How come you changed you mind?" Sonic asked.

"Well, beside being an Air Dragon Slayer, I also have psycokinesis and telepathic powers." Silver said.

"Is that normal for...?" Sonic was about to ask.

"No, that's not normal. Either he was born with it or passed by the mother." Shadow shrugged.

"I was born with it. So, am I in?" Silver asked.

"I don't see why not." Sonic nodded.

"Great. Let me pack my stuff. Hey Ghost!" Silver shouted. A slate gray hedgehog ran through the wall, making Cream yelp in fear.

"What is it Silver." He asked.

"I'm leaving the store to you. I'm heading on a journey." Silver said.

"You gonna fight the corrupted dragons?" Ghost asked as Silver was packing the stuff he needs.

"Isn't that obvious?" Silver said.

"But alone?" Ghost asked again. Silver entered a closet.

"The people you see there are Dragon Slayers themselves. So I'm not going alone." Silver said and came out of the closet with a wip with a pointy tip on his hand.

"Okay. Hope you make it." Ghost said.

"I hope so, too." Silver said and left with the others.

Outside

The Dragon Slayers where inspecting one of Sonic's maps. Silver showed where the snowy mountain is.

"So we need to travel from here all the way ti there." Silver pointed to the snowy mountain.

"Bloby might get tired. A long walk could kill a blob monster." Cream said.

"We can use my wagon. My horse and I usually take visitors to some mountains." Silver said.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Shadow said. Silver brought his white horse with a big wagon, they all got up any started to leave the town to find Bloby in the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica and Ghost belongs to me.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Dragon Slayers left the town, they stopped where Cream told Bloby to hide.

"Um, Cream? Can you call out Bloby?" Sonic asked. She nodded.

"Bloby, bloop bloop bloop." Cream called out Bloby. The blob monster got out of his hidding place with lots of squirrels and fairies stuck inside him.

"Um, can you do something about that?" Silver asked. Bloby made himself flat as all the squirrels and fairies were freed. One fairy in particular was very cranky.

"Hey, what's the big idea to make your blob monster friend capture us?!" Said the fairy with a pitched voice.

"Sorry about that, Miss Fairy. But we were helping Bloby go back home." Cream apologised.

"You are gonna bring lots of trouble!" The fairy said angrily and flew away.

"Well, that was unexpected." Shadow shrugged.

After a few minutes of walking, they hot stuck in another problem. The wagon got stuck on a muddy puddle and it was difficult for Silver's horse to pull.

"Cloud is having a hard time, keep pushing." Silver said pulling his horse to help her. The others, including Bloby, where pushing the wagon, not knowing that a green hedgehog and a red fox were waiting impatiently.

"Sonic, try to use your powers." Tails said. Sonic managed to use his powers to dry the puddle a bit. Giving the chance for Cloud to pull the wagon out of the whole.

"Finally, now we can move on." Silver said. He then noticed the pair. "Uh, sorry for the delay..."

"You are gonna get lots of troubles." The hedgehog said and kept walking with the fox.

"Why is this day so bad?" Silver asked himself.

Later

They traveled their way up the mountain filled with troubles. They almost made angry a flying snow leopard, almost caused a rock slide, hidding from black crows, and trying to wake up a sleeping ogre out of the way.

They managed to take a break in a cave, since the winds started to blow harder.

"So much for air powers. I still need to learn how to stop a sudden wind." Silver said.

"Don't worry Mr. Silver. You'll learn it sooner or later." Cream said.

"How did we get in so much trouble?" Sonic asked.

"Has somebody have a bad luck charm?" Tails joked. Everyone laughed at the thought when a female mobian snow leopard enters the cave. She pulled her scarf from her face.

"I'm afraid that was me." She scratched her back head.

"And who are you?" Silver asked.

"My name is Jinx." She said. "And I... uh... accidently throwed you guys a bad luck charm."

"This day can't be worst." Sonic facepalmed.

"Is there anyway you can remove it?" Tails asked.

"Uhhh... How long you have been getting bad luck?" Jinx asked.

"About... four or five hours." Sonic said.

"Bloobloob, bloobloobloob." Bloby said.

"Bloby can only remember having bad luck about three hours. You're exaggerating Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

"Ah, yeah. Point taken." Sonic shrugged.

"The bad luck charm must be wearing off by now." Jinx said. "Well, I apologise for this incident. I have to go." She said putting on her scarf and left the cave.

"No wonder we were having bad luck." Silver said.

"Well, let's get some rest. We still have a long way tomorrow." Shadow said. As night had fallen, Every one was asleep, Shadow was keeping an eye near the entrance.

"You will be defeated sooner or later... Rasuah." Shadow thoughed. Not knowing that Silver heard his thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry I took to long, I was put of Wifi and time.

Jinx the Snow Leopard belongs to me

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day

Shadow was outside the cave inspecting the area. He took a deep breath and sighed.

That's when someone from behind tackled him down. Shadow kicked the stranger off him and got in his fighting pose.

The stranger had a northern rifle and a long blade. Shadow dodged every blow the stranger did.

"C'mon, bring it all you got." Shadow taunted. The stranger almost slashed Shadow using weird vines, he noticed a familiar symbol on the backhand."It can't be..."

Shadow grabbed the stranger from behind and took the scarf around him... or a Her!

"Hey!" She shouted. It was a blomde female mobian hedgehog. "Get your hands off me!"

"I knew it, a Flora Dragon Slayer" Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Sonic and the others tan towards Shadow. "Who the heck is her?"

"A Flora Dragon Slayer." Shadow said grabbing the girl from her arm. "Speak now!"

"Fine! But let me go!" She said. Shadow realised her from his grip. "The name's Maria Robotnik, I'm a local Dragon Slayer along with my two friends."

"Why did you attacked me?" Shadow asked.

"I'm a bandit as well, I steal food and other stuff from outsiders." Maria said.

"Well, you sure sucked at it." Shadow mumbled. Maria heard him and started to fight. Shadow dodged every hit, when a an aqua marine aura surrounded them.

"Guys it's enough. We need to defeat

Rasuah before it defeats us." Silver said.

"Who's Rasuah?" Sonic asked.

"Ask Shadow. He knows." Silver said.

Everyone, including Maria, looked at Shadow. He sighed.

"All right, I'll tell you. Rasuah is the Dragon of Corruption. He's the one causing this." Shadow said. Silver putted him and Maria down.

"I think we all have a good reason to fight." Maria said putting away her weapons.

"So, you're not going to fight us?" Sonic asked.

"No. By the way, why is there a blob monster with you?" Maria asked.

"We're trying to take Bloby back to his village. Somehow a snow phoenix attacked." Cream said.

"A snow phoenix or a snow dragon?" Maria asked. She had a point.

"Bloby, bloob blab bleebleep bloop?" Cream asked Bloby.

"Bloobloobloob, blob bleb blap." He said.

"He saids it's both. The phoenix had a roar of a dragon.

"A hybrid. It's really rare to find one." Maria said. "Luckily I know the village you're looking for. Follow me." Maria said putting on her scarf to prevent breathing the cold air. The others did the same and followed Maria.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry again for uploading late

Sorry again if I'm uploading short content.

Oh and, MERRY CHRISTMAS BTW


	7. Chapter 7

After a few hours of walking, Maria stopped. "Stay here." She said and walked where the others couldn't see her.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked. Silver then grunted while holding his head.

 _ **"*Let's see if they can dodge this*"**_ Silver heard a female thought.

"Silver? Are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Duck!" Silver shouted as they all dodged a fireball. Shadow was surprised.

"How did this happened!?" He shouted.

A female lilac cat and a female pink hedgehog jumped at the scene with their faces covered. The lilac cat had a pirate looking sword and the pink hedgehog had a large hammer and a northern rifle.

The pink hedgehog shooted at Sonic but he just dodged and sliced every bullet with his blade and speed.

"Let's see..." Sonic standed in a thinking pose. "A blow to the right or the left?" he said. The pink hedgehog shooted at Sonic but he tilted his head to the right, dodging the bullet. "It was left."

He ran towards the pink hedgehog and made a lock by holding her under her arms and behind her head.

"Sorry Pinky, but it seems that you're locked." Sonic teased. The pink hedgehog's eyes went sharp and hitted Sonic on the head by summoning a rock. "What the Heck!? Earth Powers!?"

She then tackled him into the ground but Sonic managed to flip her under him.

With Shadow, he was having a rough time fighting the lilac cat. When she held her sword up, Silver used his wip to stop her.

"Don't even think about it!" Silver pulled his wip, making her lost her grip on the sword.

The cat's eyes burnned in anger, making Silver wonder. She made the sword on his hand burst in fire as he yelpped in pain, letting go of the sword.

"I reconize those flames anywhere!" He thoughed. He had no choice. "Winter Winds!" He made the wind blow at the cat. She held her arms up and stayed strong to prevent to get blown away. Silver stopped and quickly heard her thoughts.

 ** _"*I can recognize those winds anywhere!*"_** He heard. Silver gasped.

"STOP!" He shouted. Everyone stopped fighting. Silver took off his neckerchief and gazed at the cat. "Blaze? I that you?"

The cat gasped and took off her scarf. "Silver?" She said.

Silver smiled and hugged Blaze tightly. Blaze was shocked but hugged back.

"Hold on! You two know each other!?" Sonic asked, still on top of the pink hedgehog.

"Ahem! Can you get off?" She said. Sonic got off her as they both stood up. She pulled her scarf from her face.

"I'm impressed." Maria came out of her hidding place.

"You knew this all along?" Shadow asked while walking up to her. She shrugged. "Heh, not bad." Shadow smiled.

"Hold up a sec. Silver, you know her, she knows you. But she and her fighted us." Sonic pointed at Blaze and at the pink hedgehog. "Tell me, is it logical? DID I MISS SOMETHING!?" Sonic shouted breathing heavily.

Silver chuckled at his reaction. "Blaze and I are runaways. We met on the streets when we were younger." Silver said.

"Uh huh. And who's pinky here?" Sonic pointed at the pink hedgehog. He got hit, AGAIN, with a rock. "OW!"

"I have a name, you know!?" She said angrily.

"Oh, my apologies. Can you, please, tell me your name? Like it was so much to ask?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Rose, Amy Rose. Thanks for asking politely." Amy said, also very sarcastic.

"Bloob bloob bloob!" Bloby wiggled a bit madly.

"Bloby asks when are we gonna make it to his village. He's getting mad because of all the struggles!" Cream said.

"We're almost there." Maria said. They all covered their faces and kept walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm starting to think that I have zero time to do this -_-"

Anyway, hope you like it.

R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two days since the show off and they were getting tired. Bloby, on the other hand, was very hyper.

"How come Bloby is hyper?" Sonic asked.

"Blobs can be energised by a small or large amount of low temperature." Cream said very tired.

"That explains it." Shadow growled lowly.

"We're here!" Maria shouted. The Dragon Slayers saw a big village full with blob monsters, and any other mobians.

"BLOOOOOB!" Bloby wiggled and hopped towards the village. The other blobs saw him and gathered around very happy.

"Great, Bloby is back home." Blaze said. "How marvelous." She smiled.

"Well, that's gonna wait for another moment! Snow Phoenix up ahead!" Silver shouted.

A gray scaled dragon looking phoenix dived on the group. It flew quickly but it was not enough.

"DUCK!" Silver shouted. Everyone jumped to the ground and dodged the phoenix strike.

"Time to play with fire." Blaze said to Silver. He nodded as she made a fireball from her hand.

"Time to blow this up" Silver smirked. Blaze threw the fireball at Silver as he caught it with his wip. "Air Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" He spinned around very fast as a strong wind current surrounded the fireball. "Wind Arrow Attack!" He shouted and throwed the fireball with a strong current of wind in the shape of an arrow. It hitted the phoenix's chest but it wasn't enough.

"It needs anotger similar blow!" Shadow shouted.

"I got this." Blaze said and pulled out her sword. "Fire Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Her sword bursted in flames as she jumped very high. "Fire Shock Wave!" She shouted and swung her sword throwing a fire wave at the phoenix. The phoenix got hit and fell near the village as a black aura surrounded it an disappeared.

"Whoohoo... Nice job. Now... WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT TRICK!?" Sonic shouted at Silver and Blaze.

"Secret Art? Something I developed during my childhood." Silver said.

"Same. Silver and I practiced this when kids." Blaze only shrugged.

"Uh guys? The phoenix is waking up!" Tails shouted.

The phoenix got up and screeched in pain.

"*Ow! Wait. I'm back?!*" The Dragon Slayers held their heads.

"Wha- Did I just heard that phoenix talk?!" Amy asked.

"*Oh, I apologize.*" The phoenix standed infront of them being careful with the village. "*My name is Pandora, and I have been curropted by Rasuah Pandora said.

"Well, Pandora, tell us how you got curropted." Shadow asked.

"*I don't remember how it happened. I only remember the voice of Rasuah saying: Darkness will Conquer*"Pandora screeched a bit.

"Not good. He's trying to curropt the world we know." Amy said.

"*I might help. But I can't be on my dragon form.*" Pandora said and glowed light blue. The others covered their eyes from the bright light. Soon, they saw a white fox/hedgehog hybrid with black hair and light blue tips. But for some reason... she was naked!

"AH!" The boys yelpped and covered their eyes blushing. Their noses started to bleed a bit.

"Blaze, cover her! COVER HER!" Silver said covering his eyes. Blaze took a cloak from her bag and covered Pandora.

"Thanks. I forgot that dragons and phoenix don't use clothes." Pandora blushed.

"Pandora, are you the only hybrid?" Tails asked.

"No, my cousins are also hybrids." Pandora shooked her head.

"Well, now that Bloby is back, we need to head back. I can see that the day is ending." Sonic said. He then yelped in pain and held the back of his waist.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"No it's... nothing." Sonic shooked his head and walked to the wagon.

"That's not very convincing." Amy thought very suspicious about Sonic's behavior.

"There's an old shack at the bottom of the mountain near the river. Maybe we can stay there." Silver said.

"That could help. Let's go." Shadow said. They started walking down mountain with no complications.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sorry if I took too long. School was very bussy.

Pandora belongs to me.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Night Time.

The Dragon Slayers and Pandora were at the old shack not so far from the river. Shadow and Silver went to get some wood for the fire while the others were inside.

"Sonic, are you sure you got nothing? You've been complaining about your back too much." Tails asked worried.

"I'm fine." Sonic said a bit coldly.

"Uh, Mr. Sonic? Try to head outside and get some fresh air. Maybe it could work." Cream said.

Sonic only nodded and headed outside. Amy, for some reason, just huffed.

"What a jerk." She said.

"He wasn't like that. Must be his scars again." Tails said.

"Oh, why is that?" Blaze asked. "What scars?"

"After his father died, he was threated like a slave and resived multiple whiplashes. He feels them all the time." Tails said.

"And what does he do?" Amy asked.

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Tails said pointing at Sonic from a far distance. Amy nodded and followed Sonic very quietly.

With Sonic

Sonic was near the river. He didn't noticed Amy hidding behind a tree.

"I need to heal my pain." Sonic said. He took off his jacket and thorned shirt. Amy's widened when she saw his horrible scars.

He made the water float in the air as it covered his back, ignoring the pain. Few minutes later, he was done.

"This will never end." Sonic said.

"Then why are you still healing yourself?" Amy asked coming out of her hidding place.

"Amy?" Sonic gasped.

"Water is not gonna help." Amy said. She made a puddle of mud as it floated in the air. "Give me you back." She said.

Sonic gulped as his back faced her. She used the mud and gently massaged his back with it. He winced in pain.

"Sorry." Amy said while doing this. After two minutes, she was done and took the mud from his back. "There, use the water to wash your back. The pain should go away in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Sonic said. He washed his back with water.

"No problem." Amy shrugged. "You know, you shouldn't hide your secret."

"Tails told you, right?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded.

"C'mon, we need to head back." Amy said. They both walked along side towards the shack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I took so long, I got busy T^T


End file.
